sabrina_carpenterfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sabrina Carpenter
Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter (nacida el 11 de mayo de 1999) es una cantante y actriz estadounidense, que interpreta a la rebelde Maya Hart, la mejor amiga de Riley Matthews (interpretada por Rowan Blanchard) en la serie de Disney Channel Girl Meets World, que debutó en el 2014. Ella tiene un contrato con Hollywood Records. En el 2015 ganó un RDMA los Radios Disney Música Awars por la canción Eyes Wide Open, en la cual fue muy exitosa. Este 2016 ha lanzado una nueva canción llamada Smoke And Fire cual es la segunda exitosa canción de Sabrina Carpenter. Su segundo álbum se llama "EVOLution", el cual se lanzará el 14 de octubre del 2016. Ahora en el 2017 estrenó la canción "THUMBS" fue estrenada el 10 de febrero. Su nuevo single "WHY" estrenó el 6 de julio. Su serie favorita hasta el momento es Sherlock Holmes. Es una super fan de Rihanna y recientemente de Tom Holland. Familia Tiene dos hermanas mayores llamadas Sarah de 18 años y Shannon de 20, y una hermana media llamada Cayla. Su Ex-novio se llama Bradley Steven Perry (Su relación se termino en el 2015.) Tiene un perro como mascota llamado Goodwin. Primeros años Originaria de Lehigh Valley, Pensilvania, Sabrina Carpenter obtuvo el tercer lugar en un concurso de canto a cargo de Miley Cyrus, "The Next Miley Cyrus Project". Carrera 2011–13: Primeros papeles y The Goodwin Games Sabrina consiguió su primer papel como actriz en diciembre de 2010, un papel como invitado en la serie de drama de la NBC Law & Order. Ella interpretó a una joven víctima entrevistada por el detective Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni). En el mismo año, actuó en vivo por la cadena de televisión china, Hunan Broadcasting System, para el festival de la Audiencia Oro Mango. Ella interpretó "Something's Got a Hold on Me" de 1963 Etta James álbum, en el estilo de Christina Aguilera en la película Burlesque Etta James Top Ten. Dos años más tarde, Carpenter consiguió un papel recurrente en la serie de Fox The Goodwin Games como la joven Chloe, un papel regular en la serie piloto de Disney Channel "Gulliver Quinn" y de el piloto de ABC The Unprofessional. Ella era una bailarina de plomo en Just Dance Kids 2. 2014–presente: Girl Meets World y Can't Blame a Girl for Tryingeditar En enero de 2013, Carpenter, fue elegida para hacer el papel de la rebelde Maya Hart en la serie de Disney Channel, Girl Meets World, que debutó en 2014, el personaje principal opuesta a Rowan Blanchard. La serie es una secuela de la ficción de ABC Boy Meets World.Ella actúa en la película Horns, protagonizada por Daniel Radcliffe como Ig Perrish y Juno Temple como Merrin Williams. Carpenter interpretó "Smile" para el álbum Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust And Pixie Dust. La canción llegó a estar en Radio Disney Estados Unidos. Su canción "All You Need" para la banda sonora de Sofia the First. El 14 de marzo de 2014, la canción debut de Carpenter, "Can't Blame a Girl for Trying", fue estrenada Radio Disney, y lanzado en iTunesen el día. La canción es además el tema principal de su primer EP, que fue lanzado el 8 de abril y fue bien recibido en general. Carpenter cantó la canción principal de Girl Meets World, "Take On The World", junto con su compañera de elenco [Blanchard y su compañero de elenco(Adrian Russell) Su álbum debut Eyes Wide Open fue lanzado el 14 de abril de 2015. Carpenter contribuyó cantando "Stand Out" para la película de Disney Channel How to Build a Better Boy, que se estrenó 15 de agosto 2014, en Disney Channel. El 9 de enero de 2015, Carpenter junto a Sofia Carson fueron elegidas por Disney Channel para protagonizar la película Adventures in Babysitting remake de la película del mismo nombre de 1987. La trama sigue a dos niñeras competitivas que se unen después de que uno de los niños que cuidaban se escapa, lo que lleva a una aventura en toda la ciudad para encontrarlo. Curiosidades * El animal preferido de Sabrina es Delfin ella también le gustan los gatos. * Su mejor amiga es Scarlett Belén. * Su color favorito es el amarillo * Ella se realizó "The Middle Of Starting Over" en el desfile de Acción de Gracias Día 2014 de Macy * Al igual que Maya, Sabrina también tenía una mascota llamada jengibre, pero era un gato, no un hurón. * Ella va a estar en el Club Penguin Music Jam 2014, como ella misma y cantará su single "Can't Blame A Girl For Trying." * El personaje de Sabrina Hart Maya tiene 14 años y Sabrina ella tiene 16 años. * Sarah es también frecuente colaborador musical de Sabrina. * Su álbum debut llamado "Eyes Wide Open" fue lanzado a finales de 2014. * Su segundo álbum llamado "EVOLution" será lanzado el 14 de octubre del 2016 * Sus fans se llaman "Carpenters". * Su signo es Tauro. Filmografía Musica Algunos de sus videos más recientes, es su nueva canción llamada "WHY" que salió el julio 6 de 2017.